Escaping His Grip
by DAWoods
Summary: As the bladebreakers win their 2nd world blading tournament as young adults Rei's forgotten past creeps up and puts the one person he's ever loved in danger. Contains: Slash, Death, Past rape and abuse. Kai/Rei. Tyson/Max. Tala/Bryan.
1. Prolog: Court Room

Escaping his grip: Prologue: Court Room

Escaping his grip: Prologue: Court Room

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, I wish I did. I would probably make them do very interesting things… that you would like. It's guy on guy if you don't like I don't care no one is making you read this.

I don't think anyone would have guessed that I would be the sick desire of some mad man on a killing spree. Then again no one would want to be but I just didn't see why anyone would want me. Neko-jin's aren't beautiful in the world. We're monsters, with our fangs, golden eyes, and inhuman reflexes. People were scared when we first came from our village. I just didn't see what he wanted from me but it didn't matter because he would get it before it was all over.

"Please state your name, origin, and age for the court" my older lawyer said her smile gave me a little calm feeling.

Sighing I nodded looking up from my bruised wrist to the rest of the court room "Kon, Rei. I'm from the China Mountains. I am currently 14 years old."

"Good. Good. Rei I would like you to tell me about Jean Jones and how you met him. If that would be alright with you" Ms. Curtis asked walking around with her hands behind her back.

Swallowing hard I stared at the jury and then back at the lawyer "J- Jean was with me at the man's house that's where- where we met….

~Flashback~

"hey"… a voiced called.

"Hey. Can you open your eyes" the voice asked louder. Rolling over painfully I sat up opening my eyes. The only thing I could see was complete darkness. I was always a little scared of the darkness when I was younger. My fear of it was that there was something in it that would get me, I guess I was right.

"hey" A voice called right next to my leg.

"Whose there" I asked my voice sounded small and weak just like I felt. Someone's cold hands touch mine gently as if trying to comfort me and it did.

"Are you okay Rei" the voice whispered. Pulling my hands away I was even more scared at the realization that he knew my name.

"Where am I? Why did you take me? What do you want" I called out moving away. I couldn't see very much as I backed up against what I guessed was the wall.

"Oh no Rei" the voice said moving closer "It wasn't me. I was taken like you. My name is Jean Jones. I'm 18 how old are you Rei? You are Rei right?" The voice moved close and sat next to me his arm right next to me.

"Yah- yes my names Rei Kon. I'm only 13" I whispered the situation finally fully hitting me "I'm not going to get out of here, am I? I'm going to die here with the sick person that took me? This has to be a joke?! No one wants a Neko-jin!" Tears started to fall quickly down my face. Sob took over my body as I wrapped my arms tightly around my waist curling up tightly.

"No" the voice whispered urgently "Rei. Rei stop. You can't be loud. He'll be angry and come in. Please stop. It will be okay. I'll do everything to get you out." Jean pulled Rei close and hugged him tightly trying to stop the noise.

"What's that noise in there" a slurred voice yelled somewhere behind a wall. Jean pushed Rei behind him and looked around.

"No-Nothing Johnson. Re- Rei was having a b-bad dream" Jean called he quickly turned back to me.

"Lay down act sick" he whispered quickly pulling me into a laying postion. Closing my eyes I already felt hot, sick, and scared. Swallowing hard my throat felt dry. I felt and heard a large door slam into the wall close by with heavy footsteps following.

"Is he sick" a rough voice asked very close. The voice sounded different than the other voice outside the door. I felt Jean grasp my hand tightly right before another bigger hand touched my forehead. The hand ran down my face to my neck feeling my pulse. I couldn't stop myself from breathing hard as I got more nervous. My head started to hurt and I thought I was going to throw up.

"I-um don't know" Jean stuttered out gripping my hand tightly still. It was comforting to know he was there. I felt like I was suffocating as I tried to breath.

"Well he might have had an adverse reaction" the man said looking Rei carefully over "be a good boy and pick the kid up Jean and follow me."

I felt Jean pick me up carefully and cradle me close as he stood and carried me out.

"Johnson" the rough voice called "your new kid's sick."

"Lay the boy down" the slurred voice said "send the other back. I'll deal with him in a few hours."

Swallowing I felt Jean touch my hand before quickly moving away. A pair of hands roamed my body and removing my clothes. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt sick, claustrophobic, and light headed. I felt my pants slowly come off as tears fell down my face. Please no…

~End of Flashback~

"Now Rei can you tell me when you last saw Jean Jones while at the man's house" the lawyer asked.

Nodding slowly more tears filled my eyes at the thought "I –He helped me get away from the mad man" I got out softly. Oh gods the thought of Jean's face when I last saw him made me sick. He was smiling at me giving me thumbs up as those men carried him back into that hell hole. It wasn't fair I got out and he got left behind and was hurt over and over when I got away. Its not fair he was there longer than me. He was hurt more than me. He protected me and was brave while I was a coward. Jean was the one that deserved to survive not me. I'm nothing... I would have died if it hadn't been for Jean. Jean is dead because of me. Swallowing hard I started to gag and cough. My breathing was hard and laboured as I leaned over trying to move into a ball and die. Pictures of the many times we were beaten and forced to do things flew through my head violently.

"Rei are you okay" the lawyer asked moving closer.

"Son do you need a brake" the older Judge asked as I grabbed my throat trying to breath. Nodding quickly I stood the lawyer helped me out the door.

"Rei your social worker has chosen to send you to a place that specializes with children that have been…well in your sort of situation" Rei's Lawyer Ms. Curtis said gently rubbing Rei's shoulders.

"What does that mean? A home for orphans" Rei asked staring down at his wrinkled pants.

"Well Rei it means we found you a temporary home until your better. Since Jean's trails over and yours is waiting on a verdict its better if you get away" Ms. Curtis said.

"Better from what? Get away from what" Rei asked looking up at the woman standing in his hotel room "I'm not sick."

"Rei, you were kidnapped for a month by a mad man who has killed 12 other children. You were tortured for a month by more than one man. Rei you haven't kept anything down in 10 days. You blame yourself for Jean's death when you couldn't have stopped it. We can't let our key witness fade away. We've done everything to keep your name and photo out of the paper but we can't keep doing it" she said slowly loosing Rei's attention.

One year later

"Rei dear it's time to get going to your room" A nurse is white said kindly. Looking up at her she smiled down at me and helped me up. She did a quick look over and moved slowly.

"Oh dear have you gained weight" she asked walking me down the hall. Nodding I stepped into my room; the door shut and locked behind me I went to the bed and laid down.

One year I've been here in a mental institution. 'Getting better' and trying to move on. I'm not sure I'll ever forget those men's faces. Not after what they did to Jean and Me. Looking at the white ceiling I sighed. Drigger my blade from when I was younger sat there. I'm glad that I at least have someone with me….

One year later

"I'm Rei Kon from the White tigers. Drigger is my bit beast and I'm ready to battle with all I've got….

Authors note:

Ok a little confusing but I'm pretty much saying Rei got away but was messed up but hey who wouldn't be. He got away and was left in an institution for 2 year and pretty much was drugged up and the guy was forgotten to Rei and yah… It was in a fast forward but don't worry if you want more of the story it will come maybe not soon but it will come. Need beta I've looked through a list on ffnet but those people are so impersonal I want someone who has read my writing. Someone I know like them just a little bit and I've looked and looked I don't care if your not on the list of beta's because you didn't write enough or something stupid like that just because you don't post doesn't mean you wont be a good beta. Anyway write me please. IF you think I wont write back your wrong! So thanks.


	2. Years Later

Escaping his grip

Chapter 2: Just the beginning

"Rei" Tyson whined as he slid into the chair next to the counter "Rei! I'm starving! When is breakfast going to be done!?" Max and Kenny sat looking over some data into the living room. Kai walked easily down the stair as Tyson whined.

"Tyson" Kai said sharply his arms already crossed and his face in a deep frown "Rei is not your mom, your babysitter, your nanny, your house keeping, your cook, or anything near that. You are eighteen years old you don't live with your grandpa anymore and you don't live with your parents. You are part of the Champion Bladebreakers you need to act the part. Get out of here and go practice dragoon looked a little slow on his turns" Kai stated roughly and watched as Tyson hung his head and mumbled apologies towards Rei before exiting the kitchen door to the outside blading area.

Rei sighed popping toast into the toaster "Kai you shouldn't be so hard on him. Tyson may act young at times but he really is mature when he needs to be. We've all worked hard to win the championship again you need to give him a break and we should all just sit back and relax for a few days before going out and trying to rule the world. It's a hard job to control everyone at once" Rei said watching Kai carefully as he stared off into space out the window.

"Rule the world" Kai question a moment later and he turned back to the neko-jin with a light blush on his face. Kai sighed and headed into the living room.

"If only you paid attention to me like you did beyblading Kai" Rei mumbled after him while grabbing the burnt toast "Shit... messing up breakfast means the rest of the day is ruined. Great."

"Rei" Max called sticking his head into the kitchen "there is a woman at the door for you." Rei's head shot up in surprise. I wasn't expecting anyone maybe its little sister from the village stopping by; he thought walking into the living room and stopped at the entrance.

"Hello Rei it's been a long time" She said softly walking into the house and up to Rei "I'm really sorry it's been so long but we need to talk."

"Rei" Kai said a little worried but he face was emotionless as he looked at me.

"Guys I need to talk to Ms. Curtis alone please. It will just be just a few minutes and I'll finish breakfast in a little bit" Rei said softly as his face lost colour he sat down heavily in a chair near the door. Ms Curtis sighed and sat down on the love seat a few feet away from Rei. No one moved they all looked from Rei to the woman confused as to why Rei looked so sick.

"Rei" Kai said softly behind him "Are you sure you need to be left alone. You look kind of sick. I can stay if you like" Kai asked in a whisper. Rei shook his head no and looked down.

"You heard Rei" Kai said loudly making everyone jump "Get outside and practice. Now!" He said pointing his finger at the door.

"Why is it that your here" Rei asked watching his hands fidget nervously. It reminded him of something he knew he didn't want to remember.

As if she knew what he was thinking "Rei, I know it's hard but can you tell me exactly what you remember from back then" Ms Curtis asked lightly as she leaned forward.

"What I remember" Rei whispered and looked down at the floor "I remember being in court for something some guys did and ... and that another boy was murdered. I- I know that the guys kid-kidnapped me and that's why I was in court b-but I .. I'm scared to think about what happened in that place. After all the drugs and therapy I don't want to remember what happened. It's the past" Rei stood hastily looking around guilty "I have a good life. I've got friends. My friends and I won the beyblade world championship. We won and I helped. My life is good now Ms Curtis I don't want to remember the past. It took so many years to forget him and .. and Jean. I can't- No won't think about something I had no control over. Something I can't ever change." Rei breathed heavily for a moment catching his breath.

Ms Curtis sighed "I know Rei but you might have to" She said standing to "Look Johnson and Edwards are claiming there was another guy and that he threatened them. Their also saying that need psychiatric help. If the jury in the upcoming trial don't see what those two really are they could get transferred into a low guarded facility and that means they might have a chance at getting out. Even if they don't get out then there's still a chance that in a few years they could be released with a good heath bill. You know that would be bad. You know those bastards better than anyone Rei. You're the only child to ever come out of there alive. Rei I'm just asking if you would talk to the jury at the upcoming trial and keep those terrible men in prison where they belong until they die" Ms Curtis said.

Rei gulped "I- I don't know" Rei stuttered and sat down heavily. Take deep breaths, Rei thought trying not to freak out, deep breaths. Closing his eyes he tried to swallow the large lump in his throat. Rei's eyes shot open as he heard a down open and close. Looking straight ahead he didn't see Ms Curtis or the living he saw blackness.

"Rei" he heard a small voice call.

"Jean" Rei breathed heavily as his eyes started to water.

"Rei please don't be sad" Jean said lightly "It's ok really. They were gentler today than the other day."

Tears started to fall down Rei's face "Jean! Oh Jean I'm so sorry" Rei cried "I should have said something. I should I have told them it was my fault. Jean I'm sorry! Please! Please forgive me for trying to leave. I always get you hurt for my mistakes. I'm so sorry" Rei cried burying his head in his hands.

"Rei" a voice called not. That's not Jeans voice Rei thought as tears fell quickly down his face.

"Jean" Rei called looking around "Jean!"

"Rei" the voice called again but all Rei could see was darkness "Rei! Are you ok" the voice asked kindly as arms wrapped around him.

"No let me go" Rei yelled as his eyes shot open "let me go your sick bastard. You killed him! You killed Jean!" Rei fought the unknown hands and he looked around the bright room. He was back in the Bladebreakers living room. Breathing heavily he slowly calmed down enough to see that he was on the floor and the unknown pale arms held him tightly. Looking up he was Ms Curtis with a frightened expression on her face as she looked down at him.

"Rei" She whispered scared to raise her voice.

"I think it's time you leave" a rough voice said right next to my ear. Turning my head slowly I looked up at Kai and he glared at Ms Curtis.

"Now" He said "You're upsetting my team mate and if you don't leave I will make you."

Rei watched as Kai talked not hearing anything. His lungs felt heavy and tired as his head fell softly onto Kai shoulder his eyes watching as Kai continued to talk to someone but he couldn't remember who.

My body hurts, Rei thought as his eyelids closed and opened slowly. Why am I so tired... maybe I should just go to sleep.

Authors note:

People I know its been a while so get over it. You're still reading correct. Yah thought so. Note I have no idea what I was thinking when I wrote this so I'm pulling this out of my a**. I hope it's as good as I originally wanted it to be. Hope you like!


	3. Trying Not to Remember

**Escaping His Grip**

**Turning over Rei felt a lump near his stomach. Rubbing his eyes Rei slowly sat up. **_**Must have left some clothes there from laundry earlier, he thought stretching. **_**Finally looking down Rei noticed Kai was hunched over onto his bed laying heavily on his arms as his bottom started to slip out of the chair behind him. **

"**Kai" Rei whispered rubbing his back slowly. Kai groaned softly in his sleep. Smiling Rei stood stretching and walked around the bed to the older boy. Careful to have a good grip on Kai Rei moved the chair and placed the older boy on the bed comfortably. Brushing the bangs out of his face Rei kissed Kai's forehead and covered him up walking out of the room.**

**Tyson sat watching TV as Max ate popcorn next to him reading. **

"**Hey guys" Rei said lightly sitting next to them. **

**Max and Tyson turned surprised to see him "How are you feeling dude" Tyson asked quickly. **

"**What do you mean Tyson" Rei asked confused as to why Tyson thought something was wrong.**

"**Well ... I mean- you know.. like earlier" Tyson said avoiding saying something. **

"**What Tyson mean's is when that woman was over" Max said softly. **

"**Woman" Rei questioned really confused now. **

"**Yah, the one that looked all professional in her suit" Tyson said motioning over his clothing. **

"**Tyson shut up" Kai said walking into the room and up to the boys "It's late and we are ALL getting up at 5. Go to bed."**

**Tyson and Max moaned at Kai's words but stood heading for the stairs. Standing too Rei walked towards the retreating forms of Max and Tyson. Staring off into his own world Rei didn't hear someone call his name until a soft arm gripped his elbow. **

"**Rei you can stay up with me" Kai in a whisper "I trust you -to get up, I mean."**

**Rei looked over Kai thoroughly before shaking his head "No I know you want some alone time but don't want me to get mad. It's really ok Kai blading is your life and well everyone comes second" he said before heading up the stairs to leave Kai.**

"**Dammit. Dammit. DAMMIt" Kai yelled as he kicked a nearby rock in his way "Why do I always come off as cold!?"**

**I love you Rei, Kai thought sadly. I love you with all my heart. Blading can't even come close to how I feel about you but you just think of me as your captain. Why can't I just tell you... Kai sighed sitting down heavily; holding his head in his hand s. Why am I so fucked up that I can't tell the only person I have ever loved that I love them?**

"**Why" I whispered "Why?"**

"**Should I come back some other time" A cold voice in the dark said "maybe when your sane and not talking to your self?"**

"**Then again he is a demolition boy so we are all insane" another voice said "are we not Tala?"**

"**That is true Brian" Tala said stepping out of the shading followed by Brian. **

"**I am NOT a part of your team anymore Tala and Brian" Kai growled angrily. **

**Holding up his hands Tala moved to sit by his old team mate "you know as well as anyone you can not forget us nor can you leave us Kai" he said smiling and patting Kai on the back. **

"**Is something wrong Kai" Brian asked sitting on a near by rock by himself.**

"**I know who is it" Tala said grinning and standing "your all in a huff over that cat boy!"**

"**Don't call him that" Kai yelled standing and moving towards Tala. **

**Brian stood and walked between them "What Tala didn't put so nicely was that your upset over Rei" Brian asked pointing for Tala to sit and relax. **

"**We always noticed he was a little jumpy" Tala said lightly rocking back and forth on a rock while grinning. **

**Kai rolled his eyes "It's not that" Kai said looking down "I just don't know whats wrong. A lawyer came by today. I was able to snatch her card out of her bag. She's an abuse legal lawyer. If Rei was abused why didn't he ever tell anyone. When was it? If he needed help he should have come to me! I would have helped him! Why didn't he ask for my help?" Kai sighed sitting back down on the rock**

"**Kai remember what we use to be like" Brian asked "it's hard to get that image of us out of everyone's head. We're still mean and cold of course but that's just because we're protecting ourselves. The Bladebreakers still see you as their tough ass cold ass captain. Have you ever smiled at anyone in your team? Have you ever just said hi? Or maybe something nice? Kai are you understanding now why everyone is kind of afraid to talk to you?"**

**Kai sighed again and put his head in his hands "Yes, I do see but their my team. I also made it clear that I AM HERE for them" pulling on his hair Kai stood "who would want to hurt Rei? He is so nice. He always helps everyone even if it means going out of his way to do it. He's great at everything. Why would anyone hurt him?"**

"**I don't know" Brian said "I really don't know very much personality wise about Rei but I know he has a big heart for his team. He's a great blader and never gives up."**

"**Kai" Tala said lightly stepping forward "I think I may be able to help. Even though is seems it may have happened a few years ago. I can find everything about this lawyer and her cases. I'm sure we would be able to find out what happened to Rei. If that's ok with you?"**

**Kai sighed again and nodded "Fine" he said handing the card over "get everything you can. I want to know what's going on and why out of the blue this woman shows up and wants to talk to Rei. It can't be good judging by the way Rei reacted."**

"**Will do Kai" Tala said walking off.**

"**Thanks for coming Brian" Kai said softly.**

"**Anytime" Brian said waving over his shoulder as he walked off. **

**------Far off in the middle of Nowhere------**

"**Edwards" Johnson yelled as they walked through the dark forest. **

"**Yah boss" Edwards called from a little ways up ahead. **

"**What the hell are the other guys meeting us" he said going up a steep grassy hill. **

"**Just up ahead boss" Edwards called back. **

"**I can't believe how easy this is going to be" Johnson said to himself as they climbed over the hill. Two men stepped out of the waiting vehicles. **

**Watching the other men talk Johnson went around to the trucks driver side door "We don't have time to waist boys. We have to get going" Johnson yelled waving his hand as he got into the truck. **

**Sitting on the dash was a recent news article about the world champion Bladebreakers. There sitting in the center of the photo stood Rei smiling. **

"**I hope you had fun in your free time away from me Rei" John laughed as they drove "because it's about to end for good."**

**END ….**

**For now**

**Note: **

**It has been a while. So sorry people. But hey it's a long one!**


End file.
